In general the compression ratio of an internal combustion engine is represented by the largest volume of the combustion chamber prior to compression and the smallest volume of the compression chamber after compression. The output of the internal combustion engine increases if the highest occurring compression is aligned with crank angles closest to 90 degrees to the piston rods.
Current improvements of combustion engines relate to an additional injection of fuel at half burn. However, this approach uses expensive technology, high computing and has no means of retarding piston descent at the same time. Other improvements in engine design are related to cam actions on the crank shaft and the “piston in piston”approach but not while selectively aligned with best crank angles. The present prevailing art prefers so called “square” engines, by having, larger diameter pistons, locating four valves, ignition and Direct Fuel Injector atop the piston area. The present invention finds advantageous application with these larger diameter pistons.